Medical devices have many applications in the context of modern medicine. Medical devices can include external devices and implantable devices. Devices can be formed of various materials including metals, ceramics, polymers and the like. The usability and/or efficacy of medical devices can be impacted by the functional properties they possess. As such, medical devices can be enhanced through the incorporation of various desirable functional properties.